HetaOni: The Search for the Magic Orbs
by jcketchum0421
Summary: Italy is dying, and Britain is the only one that can save him. With the help of the other nations, will he be able to get enough magic back to save Italy? Or will they all die trying? Rated T for heavy GerIta and possibly some other ships later on and violence.
1. Italy's Predicament

**Hey! I'm jcketchum0421, and this is my first Fanfiction! I hope you like it!**

"Itary?! ITARY!" Japan shrieked in delight as he shook Italy's still figure lying in the bed.

"Uggghhhh..." Italy groaned as his eyes fluttered open, "Ve~ What happened...? I had such a weird dream... Holy... Rome... was there... and..." Italy tried to sit up, but was then thrown into a nasty coughing fit and forced to lay back down.

"Italy!" cried Germany as he rushed to the frail Italian's side, "I thought I had lost you! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Germany then pulled Italy into a tender embrace, forcing him to sit up.

Italy coughed, "Germany... please... you're... crushing me..." Germany immediately let go and gave Italy an uneasy grin.

"Sorry... are you... alright?" Germany sat down on the bed next to Italy.

"Sí... for now..." Italy smiled weakly at the concerned German. He then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Germany blushed. They were soon passionately kissing, Germany's hands entangled in his lover's hair, and vice versa.

"Eww... get a room, dudes!" America laughed as he jokingly shielded his eyes.

"Shut up, you bloody git!" Britain hissed in his annoying friend's ear, sad that he couldn't see Germany and Italy's tender reunion with his own eyes. He was also slightly concerned for the small Italian, for he could se that his aura was still weak and fading.

"Italy," said Britain as he walked towards him, pushing Germany away from the Italian, annoying the German slightly, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Sí, Britain, why wouldn't I be?" Italy looked in to the Brit's dull eyes, seemingly confused.

"Errr... no reason..." Britain sighed as he walked away from the frail Italian and his lover. You see, ever since Britain lost his sight, he'd been able to see his friend's auras much clearer. And Italy's looked quite unhealthy at that particular moment in time. It was another one of those moments when Britain really wished he didn't have the "sight".

"Let's give little Italy some space, no? He needs time to recover." said France. Canada nodded his head slightly in agreement.

"But I don't want to rest! I want to fight! I want to find my fratello and Spain and help Russia and China with what ever their doing and-"

"Lay down! That is an order!" Germany cut off Italy, who reluctantly obeyed. Germany then pulled the blanket up over the Italian boy and kissed him on the forehead, "Rest, Feliciano."

Italy blushed red, for Germany had used his human name instead of just Italy. "I love you, Luddy."

"I love you, too, Feli." Germany gently caressed the sickly nation's cheek, then abruptly left along with all of the other nations. Before he left, Britain stopped at Italy's bedside and whispered something in his ear.

"I know you're sick, Italy," he said, "Don't try and hide it from us, especially not from me. I can see your aura. It's dying out. You're dying, aren't you, Italy?"

"...Sí... Don't tell Ludwig..." Italy gulped.

"My lips are sealed," he lied, and walked to the other side of the room with the other nations.

"Italy... is... dying," Britain sighed, causing a hush to fall over the other nations, "His aura, it's dying out. If I can get enough of my magic back, I can save him, but otherwise..."

Germany was trying to keep the tears from streaming down his face. After he composed himself, he said, "Then we'll just have to get it back."


	2. Russia and China's Discoveries

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for it's short length!**

Russia was skimming through the absurd stack of books that were stored in the annex. He seemed to be searching for something in particular. China then came up to the

table the powerful nation was sitting at and plopped another huge stack of books next to him. A huge could of dust rose up when the books hit the table, causing the two nations to cough hysterically. After the dust settled, China glared at the Russian nation.

"What? What did I do?" Russia asked, obviously confused.

"What the heck are we down here for, anyways, aru?" China snapped, sick of looking through stacks and stacks of books, which he'd already been doing for hours.

"Why don't you go look around the rest of the annex, da?" Russia sighed, slightly ticked off at his Chinese friend, "Just be careful, da? Don't make any stupid mistakes!"

"Yes, yes," the Chinese man brushed the Russian's concerned comment off, walking into the next room.

As Russia continued to skim through the countless books, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He then got up and walked over to one of the enormous bookshelves, and retrieved a piece of yellowing paper from between the books.

"Bingo."

As China paced the floors of the annex, something shiny caught his eye. He walked over to a bookcase and reached carefully behind it. It was a squishy, sparkling orb, shining mysteriously in the light of the room.

"Is this... Britain's magic?" China thought aloud.

All of the sudden, the Thing emerged from behind a book case, snarling and making and advance on China.

"Russia! It's back, aru!" cried out as he took his Wok off his back, prepared to fight. Russia came running, sword-pipe at hand.

"Let's do this, da?"

"Agreed, aru." China then proceeded to charge at the beast, banging the Wok on the top of its head. The Thing cried out angrily.

Just as China backed away, Russia ran up to the monster, jabbing the Thing with the sharp end of his pipe, right between its ribs. The Thing retreated a step. China then rammed into the demon with his Wok, smashing it into the ground. China turned around, prepared to walk away, believing that the fight was over. Boy, was he wrong.

"China! Look out!" cried Russia just as the beast slashed his terrible claws through the Chinese nation's side, causing him to cry out in pain!"

"China!" Russia screamed, before he snarled at the demon, his purple aura visibly spreading like wildfire around him. He then charged at the monster, jabbing it where its heart would be, if it had one, with his pipe.

The Thing cried out in anguish as it disappeared into thin air, leaving only a pile of black ash where it once stood. Russia then rushed to China's side. Blood was slowly pooling around the Chinese nation. He was becoming extremely pale. China breathing was labored, and he seemed to be unconscious.

Russia carefully picked up the frail nation, carrying him bridal-style. As he did this, he noticed something in China's hand. It was the magic orb, shiny as ever. Russia quickly pocketed it, along with the mysterious piece of paper, and rushed China to the secret room.


	3. The Fall of Great Britain

**Hi! Welcome to my second chapter today! Please enjoy!**

"Veneziano!" Romano gasped as he collapsed.

"Romano!" Spain cried out as he, caught Romano before he hit the ground.

_My chest,_ Romano thought to himself,_ It's on fire! _But all he could do was scream in agony as Spain cradled him in his arms.

"My poor little Roma," cried Spain as he held the screaming nation tight to his chest, "Please, stop screaming and tell me what's wrong!"

"My chest," Romano screamed, this time aloud, "It's on fire!" The frail Italian grasped at his chest, moaning and groaning. He was growing paler by the second, his breathing fast-paced and shallow, until it just altogether stopped.

"Stay with me, Lovino!" the Spaniard sobbed, hoping that, by using his human name, he could some how give him the will to live.

"Here, let me try," said a familiar voice as it approached the two companions,"Give him to me."

Spain spun his head around to see the Britain of that Time Loop, smiling down on him. Spain reluctantly handed his little Romano over to Britain, praying that the magical nation could save the poor Italian.

Britain laid the dying Italian nation on the wooden floor and closed his eyes, waving his hand over Romano's chest and muttering an incantation. Romano's aura started to glow visibly blue, along with his eyes.

After the chanting stopped, it was only a few seconds before Romano began to steadily breath again. The color returned to his face, as if it never left. The Italian nation's eyes fluttered open, looked around, first at Spain, then at Britain.

"Lovi!" cried Spain, before drawing the grumpy Italian into a warm hug, "Please, don't scare me like that ever again!"

Romano lightly pat Spain on his back in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm fine, you tomato idiot!" the Italian nation blushed as he pulled away from the Spaniard. He then looked up at that Time Loop's Britain, his eyes full of hope, "Can you do the same for my fratello?!

"I'm sorry, I cannot," Britain smiled weakly at Romano, who gave him a disappointed look, "But I can't help but notice that you've lost your means of transportation. If you want, I can use what's left of my magic to send you back."

For the first time, Spain and Romano realized that their magic circle had vanished. Spain sighed, wishing he didn't have to trouble this man, "What will happen to you, Britain?"

Britain smiled weakly at the Spanish nation and his companion. Spain immediately understood.

"Are you sure?" Spain said, tears starting to form in his eyes, "Don't you need to be here to help your friends and all?"

"Oh, please, spare me sympathy," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "I already know that this Time Loop is destined to fail, I'll just be giving the Thing one less nation to do away with."

"If you're sure you want to," sighed Spain.

Within minutes, Britain had drawn a new magic circle. He then directed the two European nations to stand in the middle of it. Romano eagerly obeyed, but Spain was hesitant. He took a deep breath and reluctantly stepped into the circle. Britain then got down on his hand and knees, placing his hands on the edge of the circle. He began to chant another incantation. Spain and Romano glowed a bright red, and then began to disappear.

As Spain and his friend traveled through time and space, Romano turned to him. "Why did you hesitate?" he asked the Spanish nation, "What's going to happen to that Britain."

"After his magic dies out, he, too, shall die," Spain sighed. Romano squeezed his hand endearingly as they appeared next to the dining table in the secret room.

After the two European nations disappeared, Britain collapsed to the ground. Just then, America walked into the room. He gasped as soon as he saw the British nation, and rushed to his side.

"Britain! What happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you? Was it the Thing?" he shouted as he knelt down at his buddy's side.

"America," Britain coughed, smiling at him weakly, "Before I go... I just wanted... to say..."

"What is it, dude?" America sniffed, trying to hold back the tears as he cradled his friend in his arms.

"I-I l-love y-you," Britain stammered.

"I love you, too, my Great friend."

Britain smiled as he took his last breath and closed his eyes.

_Lost Britain._


End file.
